


Won't Find Out

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Prompt 2, Tumblr Prompts, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Akaashi and Kuroo's errand is nothing more than a front to hide something they really shoudn't be doing....





	Won't Find Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> Forgive me as this is not a ship I've ever written before!

“Are you sure they won’t find us here?”

“I’m sure!  C’mon!”

“Okay!  Okay!”

Their lips meet in a kiss fueled by desire; it’s all teeth and tongue, their muted gasps echoing loudly in the empty corridor.  Their hands roam all over each other’s bodies, dipping under clothing and placing teasing touches everywhere.  They fight for dominance, neither wanting to relinquish control.

“C’mon!” One of them gasps when their lips part.  “They’ll start looking for us soon!”

The other trails kisses down their neck.  “I know, I know,” they murmur.

“No marks!” They exclaim when they feel the other sucking a bit too hard.  “All of my other ones are fading so he’ll get suspicious!”

“Gah, make a move on him already.  I wanna mark you up!”

“Soon.  We’re going out this weekend.”  They gasp as fingers dip into the waistband of their pants.

“Call me when he drops you off or he leaves.”

“Of course,” they scoff, gently raking their nails over the other’s abs.  However, before he can say anymore, the other seals their lips together again.

Slowly, their hips begin to roll into each other’s, desperate for friction.  Large hands roughly grope and knead the tender skin of their ass to help move their hips faster.  Their nails dig into the other’s abs even harder as they get more and more worked up.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, their orgasms hit them and they barely keep quiet in the echoing hallway.  Leaning against each other to catch their breath, they check and make sure the coast is clear before sneaking into the bathroom.  They clean themselves up before heading back to the gym, noting that they have taken just the right amount of time for their little errand.

“Remember, don’t tell anyone about this!”

“Yes, Keiji, I know!”

“I know you say you know, Tetsuro, but I just want to double check!  We can’t let anyone find out or else bad things will happen!”

“I promise that I won’t say anything!  Because the longer I keep my mouth shut, the longer I get to keep your mouth on mine,” he replies, pecking Akaashi’s lips before sprinting ahead.

Akaashi turns bright red and pauses before continuing on his way.

“Akaashi-senpai, why did Kuroo-san lean close to you?”

Hinata’s confused voice makes him jump and internally panic.  “Uhm, I had something in my eye that he was getting out,” he replies, hoping that his voice stayed steady.  “That’s all.”

“Oh.”  Hinata’s quiet.  “Did he get it out?”  He falls into step with Akaashi.

“Yeah,” he replies with a smile.  “He got it out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and  
>  
> 
> It's number 2...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know the most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!


End file.
